1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of mammalian gene expression, retinoid receptor biology and mammalian disease therapeutics. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods for identifying compositions useful in differentially modulating the expression of two or more mammalian genes, particularly matrix metalloproteinase (MMP) genes. In addition, the invention relates to methods of treating a mammal (such as a human) suffering from or predisposed to a physical disorder, using pharmaceutical compositions comprising the compositions identified by the above-described methods. The methods and compositions of the present invention are useful in treating a variety of physical disorders in mammals including cancers (particularly carcinomas), inflammatory disorders, fibrotic disorders, ocular disorders and osteoporosis.
2. Related Art